Character Index
This page is primarily designed for characters that are part of the Big Four fandom, but are added in some, if not most, Extended Universes. This page is to give any fanfiction writers ideas for what to do with their stories. Primary Films This category pertains to the original "Big Four" and their respective franchises. Rise of the Guardians *Jack Frost *Nicholas St. North * E. Aster Bunnymund *Toothiana *Baby Tooth *Sanderson Mansnoozie *Pitch Black *Jamie Bennett *Sophie Bennett Brave *Merida DunBroch *Queen Elinor *King Fergus *Hamish, Hubert and Harris *Young Macintosh *Lord Macintosh *Young MacGuffin *Lord MacGuffin *Wee Dingwall *Lord Dingwall *The Witch *Mor'du Tangled *Rapunzel Corona *Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus * Mother Gothel * The Stabbington Brothers * King Thomas of Corona * Queen Primrose of Corona How to Train Your Dragon *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Toothless *Astrid Hofferson *Stormfly *Snotlout Jorgenson *Hookfang *Fishlegs Ingerman *Meatlug *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Barf and Belch *Stoick the Vast *Thornado *Skullcrusher *Gobber the Belch *Gobber's Boneknapper *Grump *Trader Johann *Mildew *Alvin the Treacherous *Dagur the Deranged *Savage *Valka *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Eret *Drago Bludvist *Drago's Bewilderbeast Secondary Films This category pertains to honorary members of the "Big Four" and their respective franchises. The Lorax *The Once-ler *The Lorax *Ted Wiggins *Audrey Frozen *Queen Elsa of Arendelle *Princess Anna of Arendelle *Kristoff Bjorgman *Sven *Olaf *Prince Hans of the Southern Isles *Trolls *Grand Pabbie Epic *Mary Katherine *Nod *Ronin *Queen Tara *Mandrake *Dagda Hotel Transylvania *Mavis Dracula *Jonathan * Dracula Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada * Baymax *Honey Lemon *Wasabi No-Ginger *GoGo Tomago *Fred * Tadashi Hamada * Yokai Disney Fairies *Tinker Bell *Silvermist *Vidia *Iridessa *Rosetta *Fawn *Periwinkle *Terence The Croods *Eep Crood *Guy Tertiary Films This category pertains to characters and franchises that are added by some contributors of the fandom, but hold no real impact on the fandom as a whole. Note: Do not add said characters, notes or categories from this page onto the wiki without prior conscent from the majority of the editors. Please place your requests in the Forums or Blogs for access. Justin and the Knights of Valour *Justin *Talia The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone *Mirage *Syndrome *Omnidroid Bolt *Penny Forrester *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino Meet the Robinsons *Wilbur Robinson *Lewis Robinson Home *Tip Tucci The Book of Life *Manolo Sanchez *Maria Posada *Joaquin Mondragon *La Muerte *Xibalba Coraline *Coraline Jones *Wyborn Lovat *The Other Mother Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Flint Lockwood *Sam Sparks Astro Boy *Astro Boy *Cora Hoodwinked *Red Puckett Despicable Me *Margo Gru *Edith Gru *Agnes Gru Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Sherman Peabody *Penny Peterson ParaNorman *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Courtney Babcock *Mitch Downe Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bo Peep Monsters vs. Aliens *Susan Murphy/Ginormica *B.O.B. *Dr. Cockroach *The Missing Link *Insectosaurus *Gallaxhar 9 *Nine *Eight *Seven *Six *Five *Four *Three *Two *One *B.R.A.I.N. Megamind * Megamind * Roxanne * Minion * Metro Man * Hal/Tighten Category:Fandom Category:Content